imperial_assaultfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Hoth
Product Description The Rebels’ base on Hoth has been discovered by the Empire! As Imperial walkers descend to the surface and the last transports flee, a few heroes of the Rebellion step forward to protect a colony of refugees. Little do they know that their heroic actions will eventually lead them back to the very place from which they fled: Hoth! Return to Hoth is a new expansion for Imperial Assault, offering plenty of new content for the campaign and skirmish games. A new full-length campaign allows the Rebel heroes to take up a new story in the aftermath of the Battle of Hoth, while new rules for four-player skirmish games invite you to play a massive, multi-fronted battle. With thirty-seven double-sided terrain tiles depicting the icy wastes of Hoth, sixteen sculpted plastic figures to swell your forces, and a host of cards for both campaigns and skirmishes, Return to Hoth changes your games of Imperial Assault forever! Included Components Miniatures Rebel * Loku Kanola * MHD-19 * Verena Talos Imperial * Snowtrooper (x6) * SC2-M Repulsor Tank Mercenary * HK Assassin Droids (x4) * Wampa (x2) Hero Sheets * Loku Kanoloa * MHD-19 * Verena Talos Deployment Cards Rebel * Loku Kanoloa * MHD-19 * Verena Talos * Leia Organa (Rebel Commander) (Campaign) * Leia Organa (Rebel Commander) (Skirmish) * Echo Base Trooper Imperial * Snowtrooper * Snowtrooper (Elite) * SC2-M Repulsor Tank * General Sorin (Vicious Tactician) Mercenary * HK Assassin Droid * HK Assassin Droid (Elite) * Wampa * Wampa (Elite) * Dengar (Ruthless Killer) Neutral * Targeting Computer (x2) Command Cards * Harsh Environment * Set a Trap * Overcharged Weapons * Negation * Survival Instincts * Size Advantage * Coordinated Attack * Miracle Worker * Master Operative Missions Story Mission Cards * White Noise * Home Front * Return to Echo Base * One Step Behind * Rescue Ops * The Last Line * Disaster * Our Last Hope Side Mission Cards * Know Your Enemy * Constant Vigilance * Preventative Measures Threat Mission Cards * Escape from Cloud City * Survival of the Fittest * The Hard Way * Scouring of the Homestead Skirmish Mission Cards * Echo Base ** Safe and Sound ** Rapid Adaptation * Hoth Battlefield ** Blood on the Snow (Four Player Free-For-All) ** A Battle for Hoth (Four Player Team Battle) Imperial Class Decks * Armored Onslaught ** Explosive Munitions ** Armor Corps ** Automated Repairs ** Explosive Entry ** Heavy Firepower ** Mortar ** Reactive Armor ** Power to Shields ** Rapid Dominance * Precision Training ** Strike Force ** Pinpoint Accuracy ** Sharpshooters ** Knowledge of Attack ** Versatile Attack ** Assassins ** Exacting Strike ** Find the Weakness ** Single-Minded Agenda Sets * Defensive Tactics ** Counter-Strike ** Enhanced Armor ** Personal Shield Generators * Natural Warfare ** Bestial Fury ** Exposed to the Elements ** Unchained Reward Cards * Battle Vision * Iron Hand * Systems Upgrade Boon * Invigorated by Success * Networks Restored * Resurgence * Strategy Executed Bane * Constant Advantage * Distractions * Supply Disruption * Weary from Toil Item Cards Tier 1 * DDC Defender * Under-Barrel HH-4 * Vibroknife Tier 2 * Cybernetic Arm * Environment Hazard Suit * Stun Baton Tier 3 * Concussion Grenades * Valken-38 Carbine * Vibrogenerator Supply Cards * Artificial Stimulants * Grappling Hook * Power Generator * Weapons Cache Condition Cards * Weakened (x4) Other * Double-sided map tiles (x37) * Weakened token (x5) * 5 Ally & Villain tokens * Recon Token (x2) * Damage tokens (x14) * Strain tokens (x13) Ally/Villain Packs The following are the individual figure packs which were released at the same time as Return to Hoth: * Leia Organa Ally Pack * Dengar Villain Pack * Echo Base Troopers Ally Pack * General Sorin Villain Pack Category:Expansion Category:Wave 5 Category:Return to Hoth